Missing
by missbipolar69
Summary: Naruto had finally given up on bringing Sasuke back and he has left the village to start a new life but sent a letter to sasuke telling him how he feels. Sasuke goes looking fo him, but so far can't find the dobe. Will Sasuke find him? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Missing

'The stress and this pain, its to much. I cant stand sitting here everyday knowing there was nothing I could do to stop you. I feel so helpless, I know there's nothing I can do to save you and it kills me. Why is this world so cold? I always tried my hardest to impress you but you never noticed. The only words that would ever come out of your mouth would be "hn" or "dobe" and I tried not to show how much it hurt by putting on my fake smile and going on living my life training as hard as I could everyday too out pass you. No matter how hard I tried you were always farther ahead then I could ever be, So this is my letter to you. You could say its like a suicide letter but its not. I wanted to tell you im leaving. I don't know where yet, but im going somewhere were no one will ever find me. I know you don't care about my existence other wise you wouldn't have left and tried to kill me. I still have the permanent scar on my chest that proves that you don't care, do you remember it? When you used your chidori and it went through my chest? no one thought I would survive. I wouldn't have if it wasn't for Sakura and the demon fox inside me. So this is my goodbye letter to you. I want you to know that I tried to bring you back but your stubborn ass wouldn't listen to me whenever I told you to. I love you to much, and that's my weakness, when I say I love you I don't mean as a brother, no, its much more then that. Yeah I know pretty gay of me right? But I don't care I cant hide it any longer and it doesn't matter if you want to kill me even more for telling you this. I doubt you'll even read this letter. If you do by the time you open it ill already be long gone. Please take care of Sakura for me. I hope that you have a good life and that you figure out what it is you want to do with your brother. Revenge will only kill you on the inside and out. Please get that into your thick skull.

**Goodbye,**

**Love Naruto.'**

'P.s. take care of yourself.'

Sasuke looked at the letter that had just arrived not but moments ago, reading over every line and memorizing its contents, "you idiot." He whispered aloud to no one but himself before he carefully folded the letter and put it in his desk drawer. He stared at the wall of his tiny, cold room for hours it seemed like thinking on where the dobe could be heading. He didn't hate Naruto, no it was quite the opposite he loved him and he told him that he hated him to protect Naruto from Orochimaru. Orochimaru wanted Naruto. He wanted to cut out the demon fox from Naruto and Sasuke couldn't let his only light in his dark world die. So he told Naruto he hated him and tried to scare him off but the dumb fuck wouldn't listen. "I guess he finally realized that he needed to move on" Sasuke said letting a un wanted tear travel down his cheek from his eye creating a wet path were the tear used to be. Sasuke quickly wiped away the remains of the tear and stood up, putting his gear on before leaving the hideout without a sound. Hopefully Orochimaru didn't notice his absence because there would be hell to pay if he did. Sasuke is Orochimaru's next vessel and Sasuke knows this but he wants power to defeat his brother for killing his clan. Sasuke doesn't know the whole truth on the massacre of the Uchiha clan. If he did he would rethink his actions.

Sasuke ran into the forest trying to find a path way that Naruto might have taken, seeing no signs of any footprints or upturned brush he activated his sharingan in hopes it would pick up any evidence of Naruto's trace. He looked for hours, everywhere but found nothing, "where are you Naruto?" Sasuke was starting to get worried. He never thought the dobe would actually give up let alone disappear as if he never existed. He had one more place to try, but if he went there it would be like planning his own funeral. Konoha, his home town. He was hated there because he left, people despised him there and if he ever set foot inside the villages walls he was surly to be killed on the spot. He had to find Naruto, and if it meant dying in the process so be it. He changed his course and started heading to Konoha, he really hoped he could find Naruto's path. He needed to get him back home before something bad happens to him. A lot of people want Naruto for his Nine tales. Like the Akasuki, They would be willing to go through any means necessary to get what they want. Even if it means killing every last person in Konoha. "Dobe you better be alright."

**WELL HOW WAS IT. I've written a few stories before but I lost my password and my username so I had to make a new one sorry to all of my fans in my old account, BUT HEY IMA BACKKKK. So I wanted to make this story about Naruto and Sasuke because before all I did was Iruka and Kakshi so I wanted to mix it up a little bit. Well review message me or comment and tell me if I should keep on going or delete the story. BYE LOVLIES :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Missing

Chapter 2.

It seemed like his world was caving in around him. His sunlight in his dark world was gone. He looked everywhere for it, but came back empty handed. Is all hope lost? His only reason to live was gone. He looked in Konoha, he looked everywhere. He couldn't even find a trace of Naruto. "Why? Is this my punishment?" Sasuke thought to himself. The night was cold. He'd been searching day and night for 3 straight weeks looking for Naruto but every time he thought he found a sign it would turn out it was nothing. Its almost like Naruto never existed. How could this be? Sasuke sighed, should he just give up? He was exhausted, he hadn't slept or eaten anything in days. His body was starting to feel the toll. His vision was fading in and out. He couldn't even walk straight without stumbling. Sasuke came across a oak tree that looked about 20 feet tall. The roots were massive, on the side of the tree was a hole big enough for a person to fit into and large enough to lay down. Sasuke slowly crawled over to the hole and laid down finally letting sleep over come him.

*dream*

Sasuke was in a field, there was flowers all around him. The sky was blue with a few dove white clouds floating around it. The sky almost looked like the sea. Sasuke looked around, all of a sudden he heard his name "Sasuke! Hey Sasuke!" 'I know that voice' Sasuke turned around and the first thing that came into view was those beautiful blue orbs and the sun colored hair, "Naruto?" he asked shocked that he was here, "Hey teme, hurry! We've got to move. There coming!" Naruto said frantic with fear "whose coming? Naruto? Naruto!" but Naruto was already running away towards the forest, Sasuke was confused who was coming? He started to run after Naruto. He ran into the forest trying to catch up with Naruto but Naruto disappeared, "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled hoping to get a response but got nothing. He frantically ran through the forest taking random paths yelling Naruto's name over and over again, he didn't want to lose him again. How could something so precious be right in front of him and then disappear? He ran and ran. He stopped in the middle of a clearing with trees and brush surrounding it making it look like a circle with the sunlight shining in through the top of the trees. Sasuke stopped to catch his breath and put his hands on his knees heaving trying to get oxygen in his system. When he looked up he saw Naruto staring at him with a look of fear, Sasuke straightened up and tried to walk towards Naruto but Naruto backed away "Naruto what's wrong?" Sasuke asked wondering why Naruto was backing away from him,. "there here" he said looking around frantically for a place to hide, "Naruto, whose he-" Sasuke stopped when he heard a loud laugh coming from behind him, he slowly turned around to see konoha's council members standing right behind him, "looks like we found the little devil" one of the council members said. "thank you Sasuke if it wasn't for you we would never have found the little demon." The council member said with a wicked smile on his face "what do you mean?" Sasuke asked confused. The council member smiled "we've been following your every move, when Naruto disappeared we looked every where for him. The villagers don't want to live in the same village as a monster. So before we could take care of him, he left without a word. We've been following the demons closest friends but non of them knew were he was. But you, you've led us right to him." The council member smiled and motioned with his hand to his followers who pulled out their swords "now that we've finally found the demon. Were going to dispose of it." The council members made his way towards Naruto but Sasuke jumped in there way, "those who interfere with us will be disposed of as well, I'll give you a choice. Move and let us kill the demon fox, or stay and die along with your friend." The council member said raising his sword to Sasuke's neck. Sasuke stood his ground, he'd rather die than live without Naruto, "Have it your way Uchiha" the council member lifted his sword into the air and brought it down.

*end of dream*

Sasuke sat up panting. What did his dream mean? Was the council involved with Naruto's disappearance? Sasuke put his head in his hands and sobbed "where are you Naruto?" he said aloud, all of a sudden he heard something outside. Its sounded like someone was moving around. His adrenaline kicked in and his fighting instincts were taking over. He reached for his sword that hung from his hip, ready to draw at any moment. The noise of footsteps got closer and closer until they were right outside of the small opening of the hole in the tree, it was still night time so Sasuke couldn't make out the figure that was standing outside of the hole, all he knew was either this person was an enemy or a friend. Sasuke drew his sword waiting to strike until the stranger spoke up "what are you doing in here?" the stranger said in a deep voice stepping into the light of the moon. Sasuke stared at the stranger. He had a fox mask on with a grey vest and black cargo pants. He looked like an ANBU "are you going to answer my question?" the stranger said pulling out a kunai and holding it in a defensive position "or are you going to attack me?" Sasuke looked at the stranger and sensing no, he threat put his sword back in its original place, "im just passing by, im looking for my friend." Sasuke said still a little on edge, "well what's your friends name? I might know him." Sasuke looked at the mysterious fox masked man before saying "his name is Naruto Uzumaki." The stranger went rigid and put his kunai away, "your looking for Naruto Uzumaki?" the stranger asked walking closer to Sasuke who slowly backed away until his back hit the tree walls "yes, he has been missing for a while and im looking for him. Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked as the stranger stopped a few inches in front of him waiting for him to answer, "I know who he is. I know where he is to, but im not aloud to tell you his location he made it very clear not to give anyone the location of where he is. Why are you looking for him?" the stranger said sounding cold and distant, "im looking for him, because I need to see him. I need to tell him something before its to late." The stranger stared at him looking him up and down seeing what business he had with Naruto, and for the first time Sasuke noticed that the strangers eyes were a beautiful ocean blue. "Naruto?"

OKAYYY I apologize if this chapters it REALLY bad but im tierd and I know I have to post another chapter so I am very sorry If it sucked. I promise the next chapter will be better if I don't lose followers because the story is getting boring. So please review, favorite, follow and tell me any ideas you have that can make this story better. GOODNIGHT LOVLIES


	3. update

Hey ya'll! Im sorry I haven't updated but I have the flu:/ meh also im trying to think on how to write the 3rd chapter. So I'll try to update as soon as I can! I apologize ill try to update today if im feeling better well thank you for reading my story! Ill try to update as soon as I can! Well bye lovelies! Happy earth day

~missbipolar69


	4. Chapter 3

Missing

Chapter 3

Storm clouds were covering the sky and the first sound of thunder sounded across the sky like a band of drums, lightning flashed lighting up the sky like fire. The big storm clouds were full off sorrow and misery as they unleashed their tears upon the world. The wind was rushing like it was in a race pushing against trees causing them to creak and lean threatening to fall. Sasuke and the stranger stared out at the storm from the little dome in the tree, the air between them was tense.

*flashback*

"Naruto?" Sasuke had asked the man but got no response. The strangers body went rigid and he started to shake. It happened so fast that Sasuke was frozen in shock. The man had him pinned against the back of the tree squeezing his throat, "Don't be a fool. You hated Naruto. Don't pretend like you care for him. If I was Naruto I would kill you right now. Since I'm not I'll let you go with a warning stop looking for him you'll never find him." The stranger let go of Sasuke who fell to the ground gasping for air. 'Naruto wouldn't kill me. would he? Hell I deserve to burn in hell for everything I put him through.' Sasuke thought to himself looking out at the storm that was soon to pass over them. The stranger sat down in the little dome for protection from the soon coming storm. Sasuke soon followed.

*End of flashback*

The wind was getting more violent and pushed over trees in a howling rage. The lightning got closer and the thunder had gotten louder. It drowned out everything. Sasuke stared out at the raging storm, he wanted to find Naruto so bad he needed him. Sasuke stood up the best he could in the small little dome the stranger looked at him with confusion "what are you doing?" Sasuke took a deep breath "im going to look for Naruto." The stranger laughed as if he thought Sasuke was joking. Realizing he was serious the stranger said "are you mad! You'll get killed! Just give up!" the stranger said trying to convince Sasuke to stay the best he could "I would die for him. If I don't come back and if you see Naruto tell him I love him and I'm sorry." Sasuke said before plunging into the raging storm "come ba-" the stranger said but his voice was drowned out by the thunder. Sasuke ran through the forest calling out 'Naruto!' as loud as he could but he doubted anyone would be able to hear him. He ran dodging fallen trees and branches jumping over brush. Sasuke winded his way farther and farther into the forest getting him lost. Sasuke was breathing hard and shaking form the cold and fear. If he died he would fail himself and Naruto. Sasuke took a deep breath trying to calm himself down before trying to find his way out. Sasuke started to jog through the forest trying to ignore the storm. All of a sudden a broken branch that had fallen from a near by tree tripped Sasuke causing him to fall and break his ankle. Sasuke hollered out in pain and grabbed his leg in pain. He tried to crawl under the safety of a bush but didn't get far. One of the littler trees that was trying to survive in the storm gave up hope and with a final creak fell on top of Sasuke's chest. Sasuke let out a mangled gasp, he started coughing up blood and slowly pushed the tree off of him with all of his might. He was in so much pain. He was having problems breathing. His vision was fading in and out and he could hear the blood in his ears. 'No I can't die! I have to find Naruto.' Sasuke crawled the best he could to a near by tree that offered shelter from the rain. He propped his back up against the trees trunk and tried to keep awake, but his eyes wouldn't listen they wanted to close. "I'm sorry Naruto I failed you. I never got to tell you I felt the same way. I hope my death can leave you in peace now, after all these years I should have never tried to kill you, I was just scared that Orochimaru would get you. So I pushed you away but you wouldn't leave. Im sorry please forgive me." Sasuke said out loud to no one but hoping the wind would carry his voice to Naruto. Sasuke took one final breath before letting his vision fade to black.

OKAY OKAY CALM DOWN I know you might want to kill me for supposedly killing Sasuke but maybe he'll come back maybe not. READ THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT WILL BE UP IN LIKE A DAY TO FIND OUT! BYEEE LOVLIES


	5. Chapter 4

Missing part 4

Pain. It was all he felt. His head was spinning, he felt like throwing up. He tried to open his eyes but they were glued shut 'what's going on?' he thought he felt like he went through hell and back. He heard a low beeping noise near his head. He groaned out loud trying to move his body but gravity wouldn't let him. He felt weak and dead, 'what happened to me?' Sasuke thought he wanted to move he needed to find out what happened. He could still hear the slow beeping noise and it was pissing Sasuke off 'if that noise doesn't fucking stop im going to kill someone.' Sasuke thought groaning in frustration. Finally he had enough and forced his eyes to open and made his body move he swept his hand where he heard the beeping noise coming from and knocked something over and it clattered to the ground. Sasuke looked at the device he had hit 'a heart monitor? What?' he looked around the room and realized he was in a hospital room that was lit by a dim bulb that was fading in and out. Suddenly he heard a knock on the door and a low husky voice ask "Sasuke? Can I come in?"

Sasuke sat frozen he knew that voice. 'Was it Naruto? had he finally found him? Or well Naruto found himself?' Sasuke blinked a few times before speaking "yeah, come in." the door knob turned and the door came open reveling a tall, muscular man with sun blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. His hair was down to his shoulders and he was wearing white and grey robes, he looked older in about his late 20's. The man walked into the room closing the door behind him and sat by the hospital bed in the old grey chair that was placed near Sasuke's head near the hospital bed "hey." The blonde haired man said looking at Sasuke's bruised and beat up face "Do I know you?" Sasuke asked not recognizing the man. The blonde laughed "im Naruto Uzumaki. Do you not recognize me?" Naruto asked with amusement in his eyes "Naruto! you look so different!" Sasuks said trying to reach for Naruto but flinching when his arm shot a shock of pain through out his body. Sasuke cradled his arm trying to get the pain to go away "you should be careful you got injured pretty badly. What the fuck were you thinking? Going after me in a storm? The hell Sasuke?" Naruto said in a stern voice all amusement gone from his eyes and replaced with anger, "I wanted to find you. You left and didn't tell anyone! What the hell!?." Sasuke yelled anger replacing the pain in his body he dropped his arm on the hospital bed and glared at Naruto "I had to leave! They made me! they were going to kill me and I was supposed to make sure no one came looking for me!" Naruto yelled standing up and knocking over the chair and he started to pace around the room putting his hands in his hair and clenching them, "who was going to kill you? And If you didn't want anyone to find you then why did you send me that letter!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto stopped pacing and looked at Sasuke "what letter? I never sent a letter?" Naruto looked confused and scared, "the letter you sent to me telling me you loved me and how you were leaving and you didn't want anyone to find you!" Sasuke said calming down and feeling hurt that Naruto didn't remember, "shit. I didn't send you a letter but I know who did. The fuck Sasuke you led them right to me!" Naruto yelled pulling out an ear piece and putting it in his ear speaking into it telling them to double the guards "what do you mean? You signed it!" Sasuke said getting angry again, "I never sent you that fucking letter and a love confession? Why would I say those things when I never even liked you?" Naruto yelled. In truth Naruto did like maybe even love Sasuke but he didn't realize it. If he wasn't angry he wouldn't have said any of those hurtful things. It was to late to take it back now, "whatever" Sasuke said trying to hold back tears. The pain and hurt ran through his whole body he couldn't breath, "well I got to go and clean up your mess." Naruto said opening the door "can I help?" Sasuke asked trying to clean up his mess "no you've done enough." And with that Naruto left. Slamming the door before he left. Sasuke looked at the door before finally breaking down and crying.

POV change.

Naruto stood outside Sasuke's door hearing him cry. He felt bad he shouldn't have been so mean. But he needed to take care of business right now. 'I'll apologize to him after I take care of things.' Naruto walked down the hall and out the door giving orders to the guards who were stationed in front of the hospital, he told them to go and search the city for the council members who were out to get him. The left their stations and immediately went to the city.

Back to Normal POV

Sasuke was laying down closing his eyes and thinking of how to leave this hospital unnoticed. All of a sudden he felt another presents in his room and when he opened his eyes he saw a black cloth coming towards his face knocking his out. The person in the room laughed, "lets see how the demon reacts when we take his precious little Uchiha."

SORRY YALLL ive been busy with school and i know i havent updated in a while so this chapter was rushed so im sorry i hope you like it though! bye lovlies!

missbipolar69


	6. chapter 5

Missing chapter 6

Missbipolar69

Sorry everyone! There's been a lot of severe thunderstorms here and my power has been out for a while and this is the first time I can write. Well one manly because there was a bug in the computer so I had to fix it. Well hope you enjoy it!

When Sasuke woke up he was in a room with nothing but a small rusty metal table and a door that was in the far corner of the room. Sasuke was tied up in a chair that was chained to the wall behind him. The room was cold and dry leaving Sasuke shivering. "Hello?!." Sasuke yelled out hoping he would get some answers onto why he was here, "Hello! Is anybody here?" Sasuke yelled again this time louder and was rewarded with a loud clanking noise and the door in the corner of the room slammed open. "why hello Sasuke," a man said walking into the room with a brown bag that seemed to be full of tools. "who are you?" Sasuke asked the man wanting answers "why my dear Uchiha I am one of the council members of Konoha. Pleased to meet one of the last Uchihas." The council member said with a hint of sarcasm in his voice which pissed Sasuke off, "why the hell am I here!" Sasuke yelled lurching forward in the chair causing the chains to give off a clanking noise, "ha-ha well im hoping that little fox will come after you and save you. He's a danger to our village and needs to be terminated." The council member said with a smile. 'terminated!?.' Sasuke's brain yelled out to him 'no he wouldn't come after you. Remember? You're a screw up.' Sasuke smirked "he wont come after me. He hates me now." Sasuke said looking down "who said I hated you?" someone said from the door way panting the words, both Sasuke and the council member looked towards the door to see Naruto standing there with blood on his clothes that wasn't from him and a smirk on his face, "you always get into trouble don't you Sasuke?" Naruto said laughing "now time to take care of you," he said looking at the council member with a glare as his eyes turned from blue to red "you shouldn't take peoples things. It pisses them off." Naruto said with anger as he lunged at the council member punching and kicking him with fury the council member ducked and dodged all the attacks until Naruto gave out a yell and punched him in the face sending the council member flying into the wall. There was a loud crash as the wall crumbled from the strong blow and the council member was out cold. Naruto turned around to Sasuke and started walking towards him with anger "now look Naruto im sor-" Sasuke was cut short as Naruto furiously kissed him and pulled back to glare at him "didn't I tell you to stay in the hospital?" Naruto said angry "it wasn't my fault! They came after me!" Sasuke said to angry at Naruto's word to register what just happened "you idiot." Naruto said before lunging in for another kiss. "Alright lets go Naruto said untying Sasuke and grabbing his hand before running out of the room and down hallways that seemed to go on forever before they finally found a door that led outside. They made there way out when Sasuke heard something coming at them and turned around to see a kunai coming at Naruto from behind "look out!" Sasuke yelled jumping in front of him and taking the blow, "No!" Naruto yelled catching Sasuke as he fell to the ground. Blood was pouring out of his mouth and stomach as he smiled up at Naruto. "Go im not going to make it." Sasuke said as he reached his hand up to touch Naruto's cheek "I've always loved you. I guess I never had the courage to say it until now." Sasuke said coughing up blood "you idiot I love you to but don't you dare die on me now." Sasuke smiled one last time before closing his eyes and falling limp. Naruto was panicking he had to get them out of here and to a hospital Naruto picked up Sasuke and ran as far as he could to his village (I couldn't find a name for Narutos village because when Naruto left he became hokage of his own village. Kk?)

He stopped right outside the walls and fell to his knees out of breath and his legs hurt. He looked down at Sasuke's pale face and cried. 'He couldn't save him. He's gone forever.' Naruto thought before he was overcome with a new emotion anger 'no he cant die. He will live come on Naruto move!' Naruto stood up and ran through the gates as his people watched him covered in blood carrying an almost dead man to the hospital.

Yeah don't hate me im ending this chapter here. Sorry I just didn't want to end the story with Naruto saving him. So you guys get to chose how I write the next chapter. Should Sasuke live or die? You decide bye lovelies! Oh and if I left out a few things in the story im sorry im trying to write this before my computers power shuts down


End file.
